1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to holders for beverage containers in motor vehicles that temporarily hold and automatically adjusts the position of a beverage container while the motor vehicle is driven and also allows the beverage container to be easily gripped and removed from the holder.
2. Description of the Related Art
Today, drivers and passengers spend a large amount of time in their motor vehicles. They often consume beverages from cylindrical beverage containers. The beverage containers are usually placed in fixed cup holders in a center console between the two front or rear seats. While most beverage containers have lids, the liquids inside the beverage container sloshes from side-to-side as the motor vehicle is driven the beverage. If the lid is misaligned and not properly attached to the container, the liquid may leak around the edge of container and lid or spill through the mouth opening formed in the lid.
The size of cup holders in motor vehicles are standardized and intended to be used with cylindrical beverage containers 7 to 9 inches in height, 2 to 3 inches in diameter. They typically hold 12 to 16 fluid ounces. Many convenient stores sell larger beverage container 24 to 32 fluid ounces that do not fit into the motor vehicle's cup holders. When larger containers are used that do not fit into the cup holder, the drivers and passengers temporarily must place them on a flat surface on the center console, place them between their legs, or continuous hold them in one hand. For drivers of motor vehicles with manual transmissions, trying to shift gears and hold a beverage container upright without spilling the beverage is difficult.
Hot beverages are often sold in different size paper cups with plastic lids. The plastic lids usually include an outer circular gutter that snap fits over the cup's top edge. When a short cup is placed in a cup holder, often only the plastic lid is exposed and becomes the gripping surface to remove the paper cup from the holder. Because the user must squeeze the sides of the plastic lid to lift the paper cup from the holder, the lids often disengage from the cup causing burns.